


The Other Side Of The Door.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fighting with Opie, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Taylor Swift's song The Other Side Of The Door. You work with Nero as a book keeper but are a former prostitute and Opie feels neglected therefore says some things he wishes he could take back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side Of The Door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3

I was having a terrible day, some of the girls at work were starting to get jealous of the way Nero and I acted around each other and had started messing with my office. They changed the locks on the door which made me late for a deadline for Nero and I had forgotten that I had all the paperwork for the fire marshal in there as well. He wasn't happy and had snapped at me and asked me to stay late to go over some older files from his last business for the IRS. Of course I agreed because I knew that he needed time with Gemma and I would do anything for him. I owed him my life, well him and my best friend Opie. They had heard me crying in an ally after a client had stabbed me to get out of paying and had saved me from bleeding out. Nero had offered me a job and Opie had let me stay with him until I healed up, then he just wanted me to stay and I was fine with that. I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I thought of Opie, He had been acting strange lately and i hadn't seen him so I couldn't ask why. He was gone when I got home and always seemed to be leaving as I was waking up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost seven at night and that he would be worried so I called him, of course he didn't answer so I left a message. "Uh hey Ope, It's me. Um I'm staying late to work on something for Nero and I wanted to let you know so you didn't worry if you got home before me, I doubt you will but still. Um I guess i'll talk to you later... I miss you." I knew that my tone sounded sad but I couldn't help it I missed him and I had feelings for him. I knew that I shouldn't have since he only saw me as a friend and that it was stupid but he was so kind and sweet, he wasn't like any of the men I knew. I finally finished and it was well after midnight when I got home. I went into the kitchen to get something to drink and jumped when Opie was sitting at the table drinking.  
"Holy crap you scared me!" I put a hand on my chest and let out a nervous chuckle. He just looked at me.  
"That was a late night, another one..." I nodded and shook my head as I filled a glass of water.  
"I really screwed up today and had to make up for it. I missed you though I haven't got to see you much since we moved locations." He scoffed and poured more whisky into his glass.  
"I bet you did, was it just like old time?" _What?_  
"What do you mean?" I asked and pulled the glass down before I could take a drink.  
"Well, you messed up and had to make up for it right, that's gotta be similar to your former profession right?" I scoffed and gave him a look.   
"I _meant_ that I was doing paperwork for him so that he could go out with Gemma since I almost got him in trouble with the fire marshal today and the girls locked me out of my office so I missed the deadline for today. What the hell are you implying? What business is it of yours who I choose to sleep with anyway Opie?" He rolled his eyes and gave me a 'yeah sure' look, ignoring the last part of my statement.  
"I'm _saying_ that you're sleeping with the man who pays you. Is that what I have to do to spend some time with you too? start paying for it?" I threw the water into his face and gave him an icy look.   
"Fuck you Opie, you're drunk and It's not my fault that you haven't seen me since you're avoiding me. I don't have to put up with you when you're like this I've have a fucked up enough day without you being an asshole." I turned and walked into my room slamming the door behind me. A minute later he burst into my room and started shouting at me.  
"I'm not drunk, I'm just being honest with how I feel F/N! If you don't like that then you can fucking leave, I'm sure that Nero-" He sneered his name. "Would let you back into his bed." I slapped him, the crack echoed in the room and we both just stopped and stared at each other. He was breathing hard and I looked away. I grabbed a plastic bag and stuffed some clothes and necessities into it.   
"Fine, you want me to leave then I'm leaving. I'm sorry that you can't see that it's you I had feelings for but I guess I really was an idiot for it." I grabbed my purse and keys and walked down the hallway. "Goodbye Ope." I walked out the door with tears streaming down my face. Today really was the worst day ever.  
  
  
I drove around for about an hour before I realized that I had no one to go too, everyone I knew was friends with Opie or the club and I tended to avoid them unless I was with him. I ended up at the cemetery first but even then I had no one there to visit, so I went to the park for another hour before the cops came and told me to move on. Finally at about two in the morning I found a place that I could hang out at until morning. It was up above the town and if I wasn't having an emotional meltdown it would have been beautiful, the whole town was on display and lit up with soft lights. I tried to get into a comfortable position to sleep in and finally found one as my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Nero.   
"Hello?"   
'F/N? Where are you?' He sounded upset.   
"Uh, I'm home why?" I wasn't gonna tell him the truth, he didn't need that drama after what I put him through today.   
'Look I know I was a dick today but don't lie to me please? Opie called me.' I sighed.  
"I bet he did." I said bitterly. "I'm fine, I'll be on time tomorrow Nero don't worry about it."  
'Hey don't be like that mama, you didn't tell me what the girls did to you if you had I-'  
"That's not the point Nero, just forget it ok it's late and you and Gemma need to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I cut him off and hung up on him. I cried harder and wanted to scream. What the fuck was his problem? I didn't do anything wrong and Opie was acting like I was nothing more than a prostitute. He knew that I only got into that so that I could survive outside the orphanage when I was younger and it stuck. Suffice it to say I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. I got ready by the light of the sunrise in my car and went to get the biggest cup of coffee that I could fucking find before I headed to work. I knew that I looked like shit by the way the girls were looking at me but oh well, I was having a terrible say and it had just started. I got settled into my chair and started on the daily stuff when Nero knocked on my door.   
"Got a minute?" he asked and I nodded without looking at him. He closed the door and sank into the chair on the other side of my desk. "F/N, I'm sorry for yesterday and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I shook my head and kept reading the same sentence over and over again.  
"It's fine, I screwed up and I know that."  
"It wasn't your fault! The girls were fucking with you and you didn't tell me, you just let me yell at you."   
"It doesn't matter, believe it or not I have other things to think about besides what you got mad about yesterday Nero. Just let it go because I fucking have!" I yelled at him and he just gave me a look.  
"Are you sure about that last part because it still seems like you're mad." he smiled and I flipped him off. He laughed and nodded at me. "Ah Opie told me that you left him last night."   
"He kicked me out, told me to leave, so I did." He looked surprised.   
"How did that happen." I hesitated and shook my head. "F/N tell me what happened?"  
"He was drunk when I got home and said that I was sleeping with you because I screwed up yesterday and asked if it was like my old profession. Then he asked if he had to pay me for my time too and I told him that I didn't have to put up with that and that he was drunk. He said he was just being honest and that If I didn't like it I could leave, that you would let me back into your bed. So after I slapped him I did leave." I felt my eyes sting with tears and looked up at Nero.   
"Is he fucking kidding? We all know that I think of you as a close friend and a fucking daughter, nothing more. I love you mama but not like that and I don't know what the hell he's thinking." He sighed. "Want me to shoot him in the knee cap?" I laughed and shook my head.  
"It won't change anything. I told him that I was sorry that he never saw the love I had for him but that I guess it was a mistake and he didn't even say anything. He just let me go." I sighed and someone knocked on the door. Nero got up and went to see who it was. I could tell by the way he stiffened that it was Opie.   
"Don't worry, I wasn't fucking her I was apologizing for how I treated her yesterday, maybe you should do the same, if she'll let you." He looked at me and I shook my head. "But she doesn't wanna see you right now."  
"Nero, I'll pick you up and move you if I have to. I need to see her." He sounded sad and Nero just sighed.   
"If I hear you yelling at her I'll shoot you in the knee cap." I smiled softly and started to look at my papers again. I didn't hear what Ope said but it must have been good enough because Nero let him in and left. I didn't look up at him and he just stood there by the door.   
"Where were you last night?" He sounded tired.   
"Out being a good whore." I said and I saw his shoulders sag.   
"Darlin'-"  
" _No_." I shook my head and flipped the page over to look at the next one.  
"I drove all over town looking for you, I never found your car and you didn't tell Nero where you were. I was worried about you."  
"I wasn't with anyone, I was in my car waiting for the sun to come up so that I could come to work." I told him and flipped another page over.   
"You stayed in your car all night?" I nodded "Why?" I scoffed  
"I didn't have anywhere to go." I whispered and folded my hands in my lap. He took a few steps closer to me and I just stiffened and shook my head.   
"Why didn't you come back home?"   
"You told me to leave, You didn't want me there anymore so that isn't my home anymore. I don't have a home anymore." I said the last part quietly to myself and he made a sad noise.   
"I-I didn't mean it sweetheart, I was just being an asshole and I'm so _sorry_."   
"I only have-had two people in this world, Nero and You. I let both of you in and trusted you both. I never did anything to hurt you so I didn't know why you're mad at me but I'll come get my clothes after I get off and you can donate the rest of my stuff." I tried to make my tone sound devoid of emotion and act like I wasn't as affected as I was.   
"Did you mean what you said? That you loved me?"  
"I said 'cared' not that it matters now. I think we're done here." He sighed and shook his head.  
"Did you mean it?" I didn't reply so he took a few big steps around my desk and turned me to face him, he cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. He was a mess, his hair was wild and his eyes looked so sad and tired. "Did you?" I nodded and tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grip on my chin slightly. "I'm sorry, please come home?" I shook my head.  
"You hurt me Opie, and made me see how alone I really am in this world. Sure Nero and I are close but you. You are my best friend and I loved you, I wanted to be with you and you wanted me to leave. I-I can't. I have to work you should go." I turned away from him and he sighed at me.   
"I'm coming back to talk to you later when you've had time to think about this but before I go I have to say this. I love you, I have since you came to stay with me a year ago, I was jealous that I never saw you anymore, that you were with Nero all the time and I thought that you'd never think of me that way. I said terrible things and I wish that I fucking hadn't but the moment you stepped out the door I knew all I needed was on the other side of it and I needed you. **I said leave but all I want is you.** Please just come home after you're done here, I want you and I love you and I just want to make this right." He looked at me for a long minute and then walked out the door, closing it behind him. I sighed and put my head in my hands. _What am I supposed to say to that?_  
  
  
I was sitting down the block from the house just after eight that night and I knew that I had to go inside at least to get clothes. I sighed and moved my car into the driveway, he wasn't there and I was relieved in a way. I went inside and started to pick up a little bit, I wasn't going to leave it a mess. I looked around and knew that I didn't want to leave, I love it here and I love Opie, I was just hurt by what he said. I was folding the clothes that I had washed earlier in the week and turned on some music so that the quiet didn't eat at me. I didn't hear the bike pull up ten minutes later or the front door open.   
"Hey." I heard and let out a small shriek.   
"Jesus! Again with the heart attack Opie really?!" I threw the shirt I was folding at him and he smiled at me softly, his sad eyes were what reminded me that I was mad at him and my own smile dropped.  
"Are you leaving again?" I sighed and looked him in the eye.  
"That depends."  
"On?" He sounded hopeful  
"Did you mean what you said?"   
"Which part?" He wanted to make sure he answered right and I smiled a little on the inside.  
"What you told me before you left my office." He looked at me again and took a step closer.   
"Yes, I meant it." I nodded and took my own step closer.   
"Why didn't you say anything?" He looked away and sighed softly.  
"You'd been through so much in the beginning and then after you healed you stayed because you trusted me as a friend and I just didn't want to mess that up, What if you didn't feel the same? I'd rather have you as my friend then nothing." He stepped closer and I knew that the last step was up to me.  
"I've loved you for just as long, I just never thought you'd want me when you knew what I used to be. I told you my whole story and I know that it isn't great. I just didn't want to lose my best friend because I felt something that he didn't." I took the last step and reached out to take him big hand in my small one. "No." I said and his eyes jumped to mine.  
"No?" He tried to pull his hand back.  
"To answer your first question, No, I'm not leaving again." He let out a sigh and pulled me into a rub crushing hug.   
"That was mean, you gave me a heart attack this time." He mumbled into my hair and I laughed softly. "I don't want you to stay in here, your clothes can but I want you next door with me." I nodded and he pulled his head back so that he could press his lips to mine. His kiss was soft, passionate, and full of love which i returned wholeheartedly.   
"Kissing will cost you an extra 25 bucks." I teased and he gave me a look, picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.  
"You're gonna pay for that baby." He told me as he carried me down the hall to his- our room. I was looking forward to it.


End file.
